


...Henry and Roland got Hook in Trouble.

by BarPurple



Series: So this one time... [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Swearing, parenting, storybook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple





	...Henry and Roland got Hook in Trouble.

Killian wasn’t unaccustomed to random punches from enemies, strangers and on the odd occasion friends. But somehow the flick to his ear from Robin managed to surprise him and hurt considerably.

“What the bloody hell was that for, mate?”

The pirate recoiled as the former outlaw jabbed a finger in his face.

“Exactly that! You’re not at sea now so keep the salty language under control.”

Killian paused in rubbing his ear and raised a sceptical eyebrow at Robin.

“You are having a go at me for a little cussing? Pot calling kettle, mate.”

Robin’s ire sagged out of him with a chuckle.

“That’s true enough, but I do try to filter my words around my children and I’d ask you to do the same.”

“I wasn’t aware I’d sworn within the hearing of the littlest Merry Man.”

"You must have done at some point, because he corrected Henry’s writing.”

 

_Earlier that morning._

Roland was sitting cross legged listening enraptured as Henry read the latest story from the Author’s Quill. Roland had been a little upset not to have seen the water sprite that had pestered the town a few days ago, but Henry’s story book version of events was almost as good; at least until they got to the part where Hook got a soaking from the escaping sprite.

“ _As he shook the water from his hair Hook said “Blast it! What now?” Emma shr…”_

“That’s wrong Henry.”

Henry looked up from the book surprised, Roland never interrupted story time.

“What’s wrong?”

“Captain Hook would never say ‘Blast it’ He’d say Bloody hells, or Bollocks. Or maybe even Fuc…”

Robin spluttered into his coffee; “ROLAND! Where did you hear those words?”

Roland shuffled round on his bottom to face his Papa.

“Hook says things like that all the time. That’s what he said when the fish we caught flopped back into the water,” Roland turned back to Henry a concerned look on his face, “Do you think the Quill is broken, and that’s why it got the words wrong?”

Henry swallowed the laughter that was trying to burst free of his throat, Robin looked pretty miffed with the current turn of events. He hastily cleared his throat and said;

“I think the Quill knows that those words are only for grown-ups, so it changes them so kids can read the stories.”

Roland mulled this over for a little while then nodded happily; “As long as the Quill’s not broken.”

Only Henry caught Robin’s muttered; “Hook’s jaw’s going to be.”

The Author carried on reading the story with a smile. He was looking forward to writing the upcoming exchange between his two step-dads.


End file.
